Nothing like bonding over Porno!
by Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR
Summary: Tsunade makes our favorite Male Genin, plus Gaara and Kankuro have a movie night over at Sasuke's house, to increase friendship. But what if Naruto picks up the wrong movie at the store? All except for Kankuro are 12 to 13.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing like Bonding over Porno

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Summary: Tsunade makes our favorite Male Genin, (plus Gaara and Kankuro) have a movie night over at Sasuke's house, to increase friendship. But what if Naruto picks up the wrong movie at the store? All except for Kankuro are 12 to 13.

* * *

"Whose idiotic idea was this again?" Sasuke said as his eyebrow twiched for what seemed like the 10th time that night.

"I already told you, Uchiha. Hokage-sama put this night together so that we could build up trust and friendship. So why do you keep asking?" Neji said, annoyed.

"Because I refuse to believe that our so-called 'Leader' would come up with an idea as dumb as this one," Sasuke scoffed.

"Why are YOU complaining? I could be out watching the clouds right now. Tch, Troublesome..." Shikamaru said laying on the floor, back first.

"If anyone has the right to complain, it should be me and Gaara! Just because you Konoha-Nin are screwing up doesn't mean that WE should suffer!" Kankuro groaned. Gaara didn't say anything.

"Oh come on, guys! We should make the best of this! After all, what's better than a group of dudes hanging out, and just kicking back?" Kiba said, leaning back against the couch. Akamaru barked in agreeement.

"I agree! Besides, I brought snacks for the movie!" Chouji said, sitting next to a huge mountain of food and drinks. "Anyone want some?"

All the guys murmured a 'Thanks, Chouji', while grabbing some popcorn, candy and soda.

"Yes, it always feels good to be among friends, no matter what we're doing!" Lee cheered, sitting crosslegged on the floor.

"That may be good for you. But why do we have to do it in MY house?" The Uchiha sighed.

"Because it was the only house big enough," Shino answered, taking a bite out of a Butterfinger.

"Yes. Plus, it's a well known fact that Emo-sama had gotten a new plasma screen T.V." Sai said, drinking some soda pop.

"I told you not to call me that, CLONE," Sasuke snarled in Sai's direction.

"Anyway, where's Naruto at? I know that he wouldn't want to miss this," Kiba wondered.

"The dobe was charged by Tsunade-sama with the task of renting the movie that we'll be watching," Sasuke said with a wave of his hand.

"NARUTO'S picking the movie? So much for a quiet night..." Shikamaru groaned.

"Don't fret! I'm sure that Naruto-kun will come through with an action packed-yet soundly quiet movie!" Lee reassured his friend.

"Not likely!" Kankuro snickered.

* * *

Naruto was currently at the local Movie Store, browsing all of the different titles.

"Hm...Konohina James...Shinobi, where's my Kunai...Sasuke the Uchiha...wait, what the hell?" Naruto said, staring at the last one. "...Never mind. Where the hell is Immortal Winners?! That's my favorite movie!"

Naruto, tired of looking, went up to the counter, and asked the rather plain looking clerk, "Hey, do you still have the movie Immortal Winners?"

"Sorry, I'm afraid not," The clerk said, not looking very sorry at all. "But I have a suggestion. How about this movie instead?"

The Clerk handed Naruto the movie. There was no picture on it, but the title was clear. It was called, "School of Darkness".

"School of Darkness? What type of movie is that?" Naruto said, making a face.

"That's not important. What's important is that it has even MORE action then Immortal Winners!" The Clerk said.

"Impossible! NO movie has more action than Immortal Winners!" Naruto said, shaking his head.

"Oh, trust me, this does. Although it's action of a...different sort...it has much more of it than the other movie!" The Clerk chuckled with a perverted look on his face, that was completely missed by Naruto.

"Humph. I'll take it then," Naruto grumbled. "How much?"

"Oh, for you, it's free!" The clerk said. "Just be sure to show it to as many of your young friends as you can!"

"Wow, thanks!" Naruto said with a big grin.

But as he left, he never saw the clerk remove his costume, only to reveal the Legendary Sage Jiraiya!

"Heh, heh, my plan to impersonate the clerk and give Naruto that movie worked like a charm!" Jiraiya said. "Not only will this be the beginning of a new breed of Pervert within Konoha, but it'll also be good for a laugh! I can't wait to see the looks on the faces of those young men when they see what's on the tape! Espically with the scene that I've left the movie on..."

And with that, Jiraiya trailed after Naruto, ready for the show to begin.

* * *

"I'm back!" Naruto shouted, busting through the door, tape in hand.

"What took you so long, dobe?" Sasuke sneered.

"Well, for your information, teme, I have to pick a different video to rent after Immortal Winners was sold out!" Naruto sneered back.

"So, what youthful video have you brought back for us to view, Naruto-kun?" Lee inquired.

"It something called 'School of Darkness'. I have NO idea what it's about, but the clerk said that it has even MORE action than Immortal Winners!" Naruto replied.

"Are you kidding me? NO movie has more action than Immortal Winners!" Kiba scoffed.

"That's what I said too! I mainly rented this video to prove that guy wrong," Naruto replied, putting the video into the V.C.R.

"Well, let's get this over with," Kankuro grumbled.

"Okay, here we go!" Naruto said, pressing play, and then jumping onto the couch next to Kiba, swiping some of his snacks.

* * *

_The Scene began as the camera zoomed into a huge shallow lake, with two women splashing each other with water._

_But not just ANY women._

_Because these women were NAKED._

* * *

"Holy..." Kankuro said, eyes wide.

"She...she's naked!" Lee squeaked, covering his eyes.

"Damn...would you look at the jugs on her!" Kiba whistled.

"Naruto...what kind of movie is this...?" Sasuke growled, eyebrow twiching.

"I...I don't know! The man just said that it had more action than Immortal Winners!" Naruto said.

"I think he meant a...DIFFERENT type of action, squirt," Kankuro chuckled. _'At least...I HOPE that's what he meant...'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Jiraiya was watching from a different window, snickering to himself as the video began.

"And so, the show begins..."

* * *

Naruto has opened up Pandora's Box. What will our heroes witness? Will they leave with their sanity intact? Or will they become Super-Pervs like Jiraiya before the night is over? Read on to find out. And until next time, Catch you next continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing Like Bonding Over Porno!

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Summary: Tsunade makes our favorite Male Genin, (plus Gaara and Kankuro) have a movie night over at Sasuke's house, to increase friendship. But what if Naruto picks up the wrong movie at the store? All except for Kankuro are 12 to 13.

Since my first chapter did so well, I've decided to make another one! Enjoy!

* * *

_"Akemi! Stop it!" One of the women laughed playfully as the one known as Akemi continued to splash her. "Take this!" She shouted, flinging water back towards Akemi._

_"Stop!" Akemi shouted, laughing along with the other girl, who's name was Yuko. She rushed towards Yuko, and dunked her head underwater. "Take that!" She giggled._

* * *

"Man...would you look at that chest BOUNCE!" Kiba said, nearly pressing his entire face against the screen.

"Hey, down in front! You're hogging all the goodness!" Kankuro shouted, throwing a candy bar at Kiba's head, which knocked him away from the screen.

"Why are those girls...naked like that?" Naruto asked, his eye twitching.

"Simple. They're just taking a bath," Shikamaru said.

"...A bath that requires two half-naked females?" Shino said, eyebrow raised.

* * *

_Yuko emerged from the water with a mischievous look in her eyes. "I'll get you!" She shouted, jumping after Akemi. Said girl turned to run away, but Yuko ended up grabbing her rather impressive chest, and began to rub. _

_Slowly, the giggles that came out of the two began to turn into soft moans, especially on Akemi's part._

_And even more slowly, Yuko slid a hand into Akemi's panties..._

* * *

"Does that look like a BATH to you, Nara?" Sasuke said, eyebrow twitching like Naruto's.

"...They're just very close friends, and are completely comfortable with helping each other wash off," Shikamaru replied.

"_Bullshit!"_Neji 'coughed' quickly, earning a glare from the lazy genius.

"Well...I guess it IS that type of action...now I'm glad that I came," Kankuro said with a grin, ducking a candy bar thrown by Kiba. "...Though, not as glad as I WILL be once those two come..."

"What? You mean that those two girls will be coming to the party?" Naruto said with a question mark over his head.

"...Something like that. Just watch and learn," Kankuro chuckled, keeping his eyes on the screen.

* * *

_When the screen went back onto Akemi and Yuko's faces, it showed them in a deep kiss, tongues circling around each other..._

* * *

"WOAH!" Naruto shouted, as all the boys present (except for Kankuro and Kiba) watched the screen with wide eyes.

"...I read somewhere in a book that people engaging in the art of kissing meant that they loved each other. ...But in all the books I've read, it never showed two females doing it to each other..." Sai said, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"...I don't know...for some reason...it feels good to watch them like that..." Neji said.

"...Does anyone else's pants feel a bit tighter than usual?" Lee gulped.

The rest of the boys nodded, as they continued to watch.

* * *

_The kiss just got deeper as time went on, the two girls nearly devouring each other's mouths as Yuko caressed Akemi's naked body slowly and sensually. They hugged, and continued to kiss for a few more moments, before they broke away, faces tinged red._

_"I've been feeling really strange..." Akemi began. "I'm tingling deep down inside there, and I'm feeling really horny."_

_"Me too. And I can't take it anymore," Yuko said, caressing the side of Akemi's face. "...Let's do it!"_

_Akemi smiled. "Yes, let's."_

_

* * *

_"...Do it? Do _what_?" Naruto said, confused by the way he was feeling, especially in his lower area.

"I'm not sure...but whatever it is, I hope they do it quickly...!" Kiba replied, beginning to pant a little.

_'You and me both, kid,' _Kankuro thought, feeling his dick get hard just at the thought of it.

* * *

_After the words were spoken, Yuko and Akemi went back to kissing each other deeply, before Yuko slid down Akemi's chest, taking one breast into her mouth and sucking on it, pulling back to lick the tip of the nipple, much to Akemi's delight._

_"Yes, Yuko!" Akemi moaned. "It feels so good..."_

_Soon, Yuko began to slide her hands down towards Akemi's panties, which she slid down the girl's smooth and creamy ass..._

* * *

"...My kami, this is so hot..." Chouji said, eating at a faster pace as the video went on.

"You ain't kidding, big man!" Kankuro said, grabbing a couch cushion, and placing it on his lap. Guess what he was trying to do.

"Damn...those girl's moans are...so good to hear..." Naruto said, feeling his own dick harden by the sounds and sights of the movie.

"...I hate to admit it, dobe, but you're right..." Sasuke replied, thinking of all of his fan girls moaning like that...maybe he wouldn't be so quick to turn them down next time...

* * *

_But before the real fun could begin, Akemi pushed Yuko away._

_"Wait," Akemi said, rushing towards the shore._

_"What is it, Akemi?" Yuko said, looking confused._

_"I don't feel comfortable doing it in the water," Akemi said, jumping onto the shore and sitting down, before taking the panties all the way off with a fling of her foot. She opened her legs, revealing her pussy to Yuko, and began to masturbate, smiling seductively at the older girl. "Come over here, Yuko."_

_

* * *

_"Wait...where is her penis?" Naruto questioned, nearly sending Kankuro into a face fault. He could have sworn that he heard a record scratching in the back ground as well.

"You...you're kidding, right?" Kankuro said, staring at Naruto.

"I too am wondering at the absence of her reproductive organ!" Lee said.

"They got a point. I mean, doesn't everyone have one?" Kiba asked.

Kankuro slapped his head. "I keep forgetting that you guys are only 12 to 13. You don't really know the difference between a girl and a guy, do you?"

"You mean...girls do not have a penis as well...?" Gaara said in monotone, staring at Kankuro.

The Puppet-Master shook his head. "No. No, they do not. ...Sigh. I guess I'll have to teach you guys," Kankuro said, taking the remote, and pausing the video.

* * *

Outside, Jiraiya (who was rubbing his dick in anticipation for the best part of the video) cursed.

"Damn it! ...Oh well, the action will start again after this little talk...then I shall have my future followers join me, and together, nothing will stop us from turning this world into one filled with carnal pleasure! Mwahahahahaha!"

* * *

Hope you liked that. Next chapter, Kankuro will explain the differences between a boy and a girl (good luck...), and the best part of the video will commence! Catch you next continue!


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing Like Bonding Over Porno!

Written by: Self Proclaimed KingofDDR

Just a quick warning. This story REALLY earns it's 'M' Rating with this chapter! Read at your own risk!

* * *

As the younger boys of the 'Movie Night' were being educated in the finer points of the female body by Kankuro, little did they know that some of the females that they knew in real life were having a gathering of their own.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari were all relaxing at the local Hot springs, deciding to have their own little party, despite the fact that Tsunade told them that they didn't need any help getting along.

"You Sandy-Blonde Bimbo! Gimme some of that Chocolate!"

"You snooze, you lose, scrawny!"

...Of course, this wasn't the first time that the Hokage was _dead wrong_ about something.

And as Temari and Tenten began a playful (in Temari's eyes) scuffle over said Chocolate, Sakura, Ino and Hinata felt the start of a headache coming on.

"Come on, Temari, just give the poor girl her Chocolate already," Ino sighed.

"Yeah, it might have been funny the first five minutes, but it kinda gets annoying after the next five," Sakura grumbled, just wanting to relax.

"Aw, come on! You guys are no fun..." Temari said, using her height advantage to keep the Chocolate Bar out of Tenten's reach. Then she decided to unwrap the candy and, making sure that Tenten was watching, slowly ran her tongue across the entire thing.

"Still want the bar, Tomboy-chan?" Temari smirked, licking her lips in a seductive way.

Tenten sighed. "Look, Temari. Just because we accepted that you play for both sides of the team, doesn't mean that _we_do. ...And stop calling me Tomboy-chan!"

"So you say," Temari chuckled, ignoring the last sentence from Tenten and taking a bite of the Chocolate Bar, much to the annoyance of the Weapon Mistress. "But you can't full me, Tomboy-chan. I saw the way you were staring at my body after I unwrapped my towel..."

"Well, DUH! I mean, who wouldn't look? I may be as straight as an arrow, but I always like looking at a great body," Tenten scoffed.

"Ya know, comments like that are just gonna make me try even harder..." The Suna Girl said with a mischevious smirk.

"O-okay, you two. Didn't we come here to just relax...?" Hinata said in her timid voice, enjoying the feel of the warm water around her supple body.

"Yeah, that's part of the reason why we're so grateful to Tsunade-sama's little 'bonding' idea for the knuckleheads in our life," Sakura giggled, leaning back against one of the rocks in the springs. "It gives us girls more time for ourselves!"

"Ya got that right, forehead!" Ino laughed, splashing water at Sakura.

"INO-PIG!" Sakura roared, splashing water right back at the Yamanaka.

It didn't take too long for all the others (including Hinata) to join in. Water was splashing back and forth as the girls tried to soak each other.

Yet for some reason...the whole scene looked very similar to the opening scene that the boys watched on that video...

That, though, was quickly taken care of. Sakura, wishing to end the water fight, called upon some of the strength that she had gained in her training with Tsunade. Using it, she smashed her fists into the hot water, creating a small tidal wave.

"Surf's up, ladies!" Sakura crowed as the water crashed over the rest of the girls.

After the wave vanished, Ino and Hinata were seen sprawled out on the ground, looking very dazed, but unharmed.

Temari and Tenten on the other hand were in a very suggestive position, Tenten laying across Temari's lap. Each girl could feel the other's naked skin against each other, Tenten noticing the slight ripple of muscle underneath Temari smooth and soft curves.

Temari must have noticed as well, because she looked down at Tenten with an eyebrow raised, and a soft, sexy smirk on her face. "Enjoy how I feel, Tomboy-chan?"

Tenten's face turned red in a hurry, and she jumped away quickly from the seductive blond. Temari just giggled in return.

But all of a sudden, her entire body went ridged in an instant, her eyes wide.

Hinata, who was getting her bearings back, noticed. "...Is something wrong, Temari-chan?"

The Suna Kunoichi didn't respond for a bit. Then she turned towards the Hyuuga Girl, and Hinata saw a peculiar look on her face. It was as if she were both amused, and pissed off, at the same time.

"My, Kankuro-is-teaching-something-perverted-to-young-minds-_without_-_me _sense is tingling..." Temari growled.

* * *

"...And that's the difference between a Man and a Woman," Kankuro wrapped up. "Any questions?"

The rest of the boys (except for Shikamaru, who had learned this stuff long ago, and Shino, who could be phased by nothing) had their eyes wide and their jaws dropped.

The information that they had learned had changed the way they looked at girls. Forever.

Slowly, Naruto raised a hand.

"Yes, Naruto?" Kankuro asked.

"...So...what girls have down...there...is called a ver...vea...vagina?" Naruto said.

"Well, I prefer the term, 'Pussy' myself, but yes. That is the technical term," Kankuro replied.

"...Woah. Was I WAY off on the Sexy Jutsu..." Naruto muttered.

"...Wait. You mean that...down there where the smoke covered...you had a..." Kankuro said, turning a bit green.

His whole _body _turned green after an embarrassed Naruto nodded his head.

Kiba, who could never resist when there was a good time to joke, said, "Wow. Talk about a Cock Block. Literally."

Kankuro took a deep breath, and said, "...Let's just watch the rest of the movie, okay?"

"But how can I continue to watch, knowing that a girl's...pussy...can also be used for going to the..." Sai began.

"DON'T...finish that sentence, Sai," Neji said, glaring at the Root ANBU. "We can just _pretend_ that girls don't do that type of thing."

Everyone else nodded quickly.

"Okay, back to the action!" Kankuro said, hitting play on the remote.

...For some reason, he thought he heard a shout of "YES", from the window.

Eh, must be his mind playing tricks on him.

* * *

_The video had stopped at Akemi rubbing her pussy while looking at Yuko with a 'Come Hither' look. When it resumed, Yuko came over towards Akemi, giggling softly._

_"Where did you learn to be so sexy and seductive?" She asked, amused._

_Akemi just giggled and said, "Not telling."_

_Yuko bent down on her hands and knees right between Akemi's legs, smirking at her._

_"Naughty girl..." Yuko breathed, before lowering her face to Akemi's sopping wet pussy, licking the outside of it. Akemi let out a few moans as Yuko went right to work._

* * *

"Whoa..." Naruto said, staring wide-eyed at the screen. "So that's one of the things that you can do with a woman's pussy?"

"Yep," Kankuro said, his cock right out in the open as he began to stroke it.

"Whoa, man, what the HELL are you doing?!" Kiba gasped, scrambling away from the Puppet Master. The others all just stared wide eyed at what Kankuro was doing.

Kankuro just shrugged, even as he was beginning to feel the pleasure of the roughness of his gloved hand against his hardness. "What does it look like? I'm masturbating. That the main thing you do if you happen to be watching a movie like this," He said in a 'DUH' tone.

"Man, put that thing away before you poke someone's eye out!" Chouji said, averting his eyes behind a tub of popcorn.

"Heh...I guess it's long enough to do something like that..." Kankuro grunted, as he continued to watch the movie, stroking his penis harder as Akemi moans got louder. "Besides, we're all dudes here. Just try it out for yourself. It's a GREAT way to relieve stress..."

"You mean...in front of each other?" Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure. We can even compare sizes if you want..." Kankuro panted.

All of the boys looked at each other for a few seconds. Then they all shrugged.

"Why not?" Neji said, reaching into his shorts, and pulling out his own willie. The boys noted that while his seemed to be a bit longer than Kankuro's, the Suna Shinobi's was slightly thicker.

After taking a look at Kankuro's way of masturbating, Neji looked back at the screen, where the girls were now hugging each other tightly and kissing with abandon. He softly stroked his hardness, keeping a close eye on the action, and began to feel the same pleasure Kankuro was feeling, his cheeks tinged slightly with red.

The rest of the boys soon followed suit, and began to masturbate after Kankuro told them to sit far apart from each other (why, the boys didn't know, but the Suna Shinobi said that they would see soon).

The boys mentally compared each others cocks. While it was close, Kiba was shown to have the largest dick of the boys, yet it was Chouji who had the thickest. Sasuke and Naruto were in between the two of them, and the rest weren't half bad at all.

As Akemi and Yuko went into a Sixtey-Nine, the boys began to stroke harder, pants and grunts coming from each of them.

"S-Something's...happening..." Naruto grunted.

"Yeah...it's t-the best part...!" Kankuro growled, as he felt himself getting there as well.

The others couldn't even speak, so lost in the pleasure they were. But they could feel it coming too.

Finally, when it showed Yuko plunging her tongue into Akemi's pussy back and forth like it was a little cock, that was the last straw.

With a roar, Kankuro came, his semen going in the air before landing onto his lap.

The others followed suit, and soon cum could be seen all over the floor and their bodies.

"W...what was that...?" Naruto said, still feeling the aftermath of his Orgasm.

"Whew...I read about it in text books...but I didn't think it would be that satisfying..." Shikamaru sighed.

"Ya know, Shino, I kind of expected bugs to come flying out of your cock or something," Kiba said with a fanged smile, even while he felt the orgasm still.

"Thanks a lot for that mental image, Inuzuka..." Sasuke said, coming down from his high, as the scene from the movie ended.

But before anyone could do anything else, Temari burst right through the front door, Tenten, Ino, Sakura and Hinata right behind her.

Of course, any yelling she was about to do at her being-perverted-without-her brother died on her lips as she surveyed the scene before her.

Ino was in shock.

Sakura looked like she was going to faint after seeing Sasuke's rather impressive cock.

Hinata took a peek at Naruto rather impressive cock, and DID faint.

No one said anything for a while.

Until Temari said, "Hmmm. Ya know, Kankuro, when Hokage-sama said that you boys should bond together, I don't think that this was _quite_ what she had in mind..."

* * *

Jiraiya (who also recovered from his orgasm) looked excited at this turn of events as he looked on from the window.

"Heh, this is just like something outta those Hentai Movies!" He chuckled. "Now...if all goes well, not only will I get some new followers, but I'll also get loads of new material for my next book! I can't _wait_ to see how this'll turn out!"

* * *

And that's the end of the third chapter. This story really earned it's M rating with this chapter, didn't it? Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Catch you next continue!


End file.
